Friends in Low Places
Back to 2010 Logs Firedance Swivel Depth "Ahh, a journal eh? " she smiles and nods "Indeed I am, a Seeker Decepticon." She notes proudly, cutting off at the chorus of voices. Her eyes dart to Depth, looking him up and down ponderously. Swivel bobs her head enthusiastically in confirmation. She had, indeed, been writing in her journal. "Yessum!" she proclaims, as if her nods was not saying enough. "Had ter start over coz I dropped me other one in ter caustic river..." she trails off as she hears the name 'Depth' ring out in several voices. Her optics blink a few times. Without turning to look she waves at the bartender again. "Hey, send that lubbable loud mouth a Blue Buster on me, kay thanks!" Depth takes the microphone from Foz-E, he taps on it to make sure it’s on. "Hello you naughty mechs and mechettes out there." He takes a seat on the stage and looks around, "Heyyaaa Swivvellll. Swivel in da house. Can I get a woop woop?" Several locals go 'woop woop'. "Yeah.. I like dat. I like dat so much I'm gonna sing fer you all." Eyeing Depth carefully, Firedance looks at Swivel with an apologetic look as she smiles, relaxing into her chair as the diva turns to focus on the mech on stage, ready to see his act and judge it with her knowing eye. Swivel doesn't seem to really catch the apologetic smile, having turned the moment she heard her name and stared at Depth. Her smile grows, and she joins in the 'woop' noises, even if they are for her. However, she sees no reason not to praise herself a little since it's all in light fun. She reaches back, grabbing blindly for her glass until she gets it, then brings it to her lips, her radiant purple optics gleaming as she watches Depth. Depth goes acapella, his voice is fairly decent actually, "I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The claw tears a hole. An old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away. But I remember everything. What have I become?. My dear friend. Everyone I know. Goes away in the end. You could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt." he accepts the Blue Buster the waitress brings by, pausing to take a sip. Firedance frowns in puzzlement at Depth, and leans over to Swivel "... What sort of entertainment IS this? " she asks in a soft, confused voice. Swivel was still for a moment as Depth had began singing, but as soon as the words began to process she raises her optic ridges in slight bewilderment. He had come in on a storm front of levity and macho-mech bravado, and here he was singing about pain. She considers this for a moment as she tilts her head, her wrist rotating, swishing the contents in her glass. Pain is what people feel in a war, and it could be he was just trying to appeal to the masses. "But then.... people kinna come 'ere ta ferget ther pain..." she concludes in a quiet murmur, barely realizing she'd began to vocalize her thoughts. Perhaps it was Firedance's question that brought the words past her lips, rather than staying securely in her mind. Her optics flicker and she glances over to firedance with a shrug. "Dunno. Not what I'd expected from 'im." Depth continues, sort of sing songing it, "I wear this crown of shame. Upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts. I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time. The feelings disappear. You are somewhere else. I am still right here. What have I become? My dear friend. Everything I know. Goes away in the end. You could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again. A million miles away. I would keep myself. I would find a way." then a sip of his drink. "That's enough outta me, someone with a better voice git up here." Firedance nods at Swivel again, falling silent as she listens. She applauds lightly as Depth comes down, glancing about to see who may be going up next. She certainly wasn’t, after all. Swivel takes another drink of her glass, then turns to the bar, placing it down. Grabbing it blindly was one thing, but placing it back down was another. With it safely deposited she looks back at the stage, offering up an applaud and a smile. Whether this is cheer that the song is over, or an appreciation for the expression, it is unknown. Swivel almost had half the mind to get up and sing. After all, this wasn't her first drink of the night. Not taking too long, lest her better senses kick in and keep her in her seat, she rises and heads to the stage. "I'll take ya up on that, Mr. Slooshy!" Depth glances over at Swivel as she says that. "Mister.. Slooshy?" he asks, then laughs, "Heh, good one! Go fer it girl, I want to see you shake what Primus gave ya!" he takes a seat nearby to drink and watch as well as listen. Firedance raises an eyebrow as Depth ends up near her, and then looks back to Swivel as she applauds lightly as well, relaxing backwards with her usual suave atmosphere "Go do it girl!" Swivel takes the microphone from Depth, looking a little bewildered at the mention of shaking her Primus given assets as if she honestly didn't understand an advance when she heard one. She gives a little hum and taps the microphone idly. Then she covers it with her hand, clears her vocalizer, then begins to sing. Her voice is high and sweet, which makes starting her song of choice a little difficult since it starts in a lower key. "I know good things. I know bad as well. Any witness of the world can tell. There is sorrow. There is beauty and trust. A secret pearl inside the core of us." Then the song hikes up into her range, and it sounds less strained and awkward, her hitting the notes cleanly. "So truuuuuuuuuuuuuly there is light that I want to see, now that I know what I am looking for! So truuuuuuuuuly there is joy that I want to feel. Here in this world is where I want to be, 'cause I can't cry anymore." Swivel felt it her duty to find something with a little more hope to offer from the previous downer song Depth chose. Depth sips on his drink, listening quietly, foot idly jiggling in front of him as if he were keeping pace with a unheard beat. He glances over at Firedance and hmms thoughtfully, then looks back to Swivel. Was she done? Firedance smiles at the song, nodding her head as she too listened. Her optics were focused fully on Swivel, although Depth always was paid attention to subtly At this point Swivel is tapping her thigh with a light tink-tink in time with the music. Having realized she started too low for her vocalizers before, she makes the appropriate adjustment as she starts the next stanza. "There is magic now, Under dark red trees. All the sky will scream a mystery. And if we're strangers here From the day we are born... Why be afraid of freedom if it's yours?" Still not quite mastered, she hits the chorus where her vocalizers seems to flourish. "So truuuuly there is light that I want to see, now that I know what I am looking for! Truuuuuuly there is joy that I want to feel, Here in this world is where I wanna be, Cause I can't cry anymore." She taps her thigh a few more times. The tune changes into an almost chant-like rhythm. "All the world is calling, calling out my name. All the world is saying it won't be the same. All the sky is showing how it's gonna be, and I'm scared and I'm tired of being like me..." and then she falls back into repeating the chorus louder, really getting into it this time. Then she repeats the chorus AGAIN.... then realizes she's run out of song and sheepishly smiles, laughing a little. "Whoops let it get away on me there!" Depth keeps sipping away on his drink, tapping his foot to some unhearable rhythm. When she declares she let it run away with her he chuckles softly, then puts down his drink to clap enthusiastically. "Woop woop!" he calls out. Firedance applauds as well, smiling widely "Well done indeed!" She calls out to Swivel. Then she turns sharp optics to an approaching mech, voice suddenly cold "_no_." he stopped, glared, and turned to stomp away. She shook her head and wave the barkeep for another drink for swivel. Swivel sets down the microphone gently and then hops off of the stage. She giggles a little, invigorated by getting up and having fun and belting out things loudly. It really unwound some tension piling up in her neural circuitry the past few days, and it felt great. She gives a little wave and a wink to Depth and then reclaims her seat next to Firedance. "Whaddabout you? Ya gonna sing somthin, coz'at was fuuuuun!" Depth picks up his mug, then puts his feet up on the table in front of him and tips his chair as far back as is possible without going over. "Nice job Swivel." he calls out to her as she passes back, "And thanks fer the drink." Firedance smiles at Swivel, he coldness melting away once more as she unfolds her legs "It is fun, but I am a dancer, not a singer..." she stands gracefully "But I don’t perform here anymore for a REASON." a dirty look to the mech she had glowered at "... But here are tickets to my next show on neutral territory. Bring a friend." she smiles again. Swivel laughs and calls back to Depth "Notter problem!" modestly. She then raises her optic ridges at Firedance, taking a moment to snap her attention over to the glowering mech, then back at Firedance. "Ooooooh..." she says when the tickets are offered to her. "A dancer... tha must be real fun! I'll be sure ter bring some o' me mech friends," Swivel chirps delightfully, as she is quite certain any of the mechs she knew would certainly enjoy seeing Firedance perform. Her optics shift over to Depth thoughtfully. Depth hmms softly, idly listening to the chatter around him. Though he perks up at 'dancer' from Swivel's table. He peers over at the femme with her, sipping on his drink. Firedance chuckles softly "not THAT kind of dancing. But you would enjoy it." she notes with a smile. Then she flashes that smile to Depth "Have a good evening, both of you." Swivel gives a whimsical little shrug. "What other kinner dancin' is there? Ha ha ha... I like dancin' o any sort at any rate... but I really dun have many femme friends so mech friends it is!" She takes another sip of her drink. "Thanks thank thanks all ther same and have a loverly cycle!" Depth waves to the two ladies, "Later electrogators!" he states. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP